Horse
Horse is one of the main characters of Reaper's Property and woven throughout the Reapers MC series. He serves as an introduction to the world, the ideas/concepts, and terminology of the MC world as he interacts with Marie Jensen, who knows nothing about his life and his world. Horse was born into the Reapers MC; his father was one of the first Reapers. Horse would follow his father into both the Marines (where he served in Afghanistan for two tours) and the Reapers. His father is now dead, but his mother is still alive. Horse's father was "serving time" while she was pregnant with Horse and she had given birth before he got out. Dad wasn't so thrilled with the name she had given Horse. Mom isn't crazy about him being called Horse. He has a sister, Dancer, who is Bam Bam's Old Lady and two nephews and a niece. Both Horse and Dancer have names from Roman history, thanks to their mother. His dog, Ariel, was named by said niece. He lost his virginity his freshman year to a senior. He has had an on again/off again relationship with Serena for years, and uses her to help him try and forget Marie. His beautiful looks make it easy for him to find a woman, but he isn't serious about them. Horse meets Marie to the tune of Pour Some Sugar on Me when he comes to "visit" her brother Jeff, who is working for the Club. He thinks Marie is cute and loves riling her up; it makes him hard. She sees him as having more than one personality - good Horse and evil Horse. Horse can be incredibly sweet, gentle, and tender (the proposal, after Gary beats Marie) but piss him off and his temper makes him nasty (the failed picnic, Ladies' Night). Either way, Horse is a romantic. Horse is gone over Marie in no time flat and loves her deeply, which he proves over and over after taking her as "collateral". He loves Marie's cooking, especially her potato salad (It has bacon.) and he loves sweets. Horse spent two tours in Afghanistan doing Recon, where he and his unit were accused of atrocities. He was in Afghanistan when the whole Zach/Sophie/Ruger mess went down. His experiences included hand-to-hand combat and, of course, he is extremely knowledgable about guns. It was extremely difficult transitioning back to life at home - one of the reasons why he chose the Reapers over civilian life. He used the GI Bill to become a certified accountant and now does the books for the Club. Horse bought property "three years ago" - a large farmhouse with a swing on the porch, a red barn and other assorted buildings. Bagger's death in Afghanistan hits him very hard. Horse is intricately woven into the fabric of everyone's lives. In Reaper's Legacy, it is Horse who goes with Ruger to collect Sophie and Noah. He also assists with handling Miranda and her Devil's Jacks boyfriend. He is present at the various meets with the Devil's Jacks. Additionally, he launders the money "given" to Sophie from Zach as back payment of child support. Horse is also there when they collect Sophie and Em from the kidnap house. His wedding to Marie is featured in Reaper's Legacy, where Ruger is his best man. It's Horse who takes Em back to the Armory and who helps take Hunter back too when the truck's tires get shot out in Devil's Game. He keeps Hunter "company" while the Cartel member gets tortured. Horse is a boxers man until Skunked, when he wears briefs. 'Vital Statistics' Full Name: Marcus Antonius Caesar McDonnell ::: The story behind his name is: Mother named him after a non-existent Roman general while Dad was in jail. Other Names: Age/Birthday: '''30 (RP) '''Description: 6'6" with dark (black), shoulder-length hair, kept in a ponytail and green eyes Identifying Marks: '''Tribal cuffs tattoos on his wrists and upper arms and possibly tattoos on his chest '''Relationships ' ' 'Professional Life' Marine. Two tours in Afghanistan. Honorable discharge. He is the Club accountant. 'Places Lived' Coeur d’Alene, ID 'Vehicle/s' Harley - black SUV - dark green Tahoe 'MC Information' Club Name: Reapers MC - Coeur d'Alene Charter Role at Club: '''Accountant '''Born into MC?: '''Yes '''Story behind road name: According to Horse, because his father called him that because he is hung like one, but according to Dancer, when he was 3 or 4 years old, he used to carry around a little stuffed horsie all the time. One day Horse and Dancer got into a fight and he started hitting her with it, their Mum took it from him and gave it to Dancer, he started following her around crying "Horsie, Horsie" all the time, and it stuck. 'Books' Reaper's Property Sticky Sweet Reaper's Legacy Devil's Game Reaper's Stand Silver Bastard Skunked Reaper's Fall Reaper's Fire 'Notable Quotes' “Marie Caroline Jensen, will you do me the honor of being my permanent bitch?” (Reaper's Property) "Nope, not Jesus, just a man," Horse whispered. "Although when women see my dick for the first time, they've been known to fall down on their knees and worship me." (Reaper's Property) Category:Character